There are two conventional mouthpiece assemblies and the first one is that the mouthpiece has a seal member with an inclined surface received therein and a spring is biased between the seal member and an inner end of the mouthpiece. A squeezing member radially connected to the mouthpiece and has an inclined surface which is matched with the inclined surface of the seal member. When the user wants to drink water, he or she has to push the squeezing member inward by his/her teeth such that the seal member is pushed a distance to allow the water to flow through the mouthpiece. However, the user has to precisely use his/her teeth to contact the squeezing member and this is not convenient for the user. Besides, a cap is mounted on the mouthpiece to prevent dust from entering the mouthpiece and a strip is connected between the mouthpiece and the cap. However, when the user removes the cap from the mouthpiece, the cap is not positioned and might hit the user's face. Furthermore, the shapes of the parts of the mouthpiece assembly are complicated and have to be manufactured by different machine and molds.
The second convention mouthpiece assembly includes a mouthpiece which includes a seal rod located therein and the seal rod is removably engaged with a base. When the user wants to drink water, he or she has to pull the mouthpiece away from the base such that the seal rod is disengaged from the base and the user can have the water. A cap is mounted on the mouthpiece so that the user has to hold the water bottle by one hand and remove the cap by the other hand, and then use the same hand to pull the mouthpiece. This is also not convenient for the users to use.
The present invention intends to provide a mouthpiece assembly with a simpler structure and the cap can be well positioned when being removed from the mouthpiece.